30th Weather Squadron
The 30th Weather Squadron was created on 29 August 1945, at Harmon Field. During the 40s and 50s it was moved across several bases in Korea and Japan, inactivated and reactivated before inactivation on 8 August 1959. As the Vietnam War began, the squadron was reactivated in 1962 at Tan Son Nhut AB where it remained until inactivation on 1 July 1971. Reactivated again in 1976 at Yongsan AIN, Korea it remained until 1 June 1992. One month later the squadron was reactivated a fifth time at the Vandenberg Air Force Base where it remains active today assigned to the 30th Operations Group, Air Force Space Command. The squadron provides weather support for air operations on the base as well as space launches from 6 active launch complexes. Lineage * Constituted as the 30th Weather Squadron on 29 August 1945 : Activated on 20 September 1945 : Inactivated on 9 November 1949 * Activated on 16 November 1950 : Inactivated on 8 August 1959 * Activated on 5 October 1962 (not organized) : Organized on 8 November 1962 : Inactivated on 1 July 1971 * Activated on 1 September 1976 : Inactivated on 1 June 1992 * Activated on 1 July 1992 Assignments * 2d Weather Group: 20 September 1945 * 1st Weather Group: 1 August 1946 * 1st Weather Group (later 2100th Air Weather Group): 3 June 1948This 1st Weather Group is not related to the group the squadron was assigned to from 1945 tp 1948 and from 1955 to 1971. * 2143d Air Weather Wing: 10 October 1949 -9 November 1949 * 2143d Air Weather Wing: 16 November 1950 * 1st Weather Wing 8 February 1954 * 10th Weather Group: 18 February 1957 - 8 August 1959 * Military Air Transport Service, 5 October 1962 (not organized) * 1st Weather Wing: 8 November 1962 * 1st Weather Group: 8 July 1966 - 1 July 1971 * 1st Weather Wing: 1 September 1976 * Fifth Air Force: 1 October 1991 - 1 June 1992 * 30th Operations Group: 1 July 1992 – present Stations * Harmon Field (later Harmon Air Force Base), 20 September 1945 * Andersen Air Force Base, 21 October 1949 - 9 November 1949 * Seoul, South Korea, 16 November 1950 * Taegu Air Base, South Korea, 22 December 1950 * Seoul, South Korea, 3 July 1951 * Osan Air Base, South Korea, 25 January 1954 * Moriyama Air Base, Japan, 9 May 1957 * Komaki Air Base, Japan, 5 July 1957 * Yamato Air Station, Japan, 10 March 1958 - 8 August 1959 * Tan Son Nhut Air Base, South Vietnam, 8 November 1962 - 1 July 1971 * Yong San Army Installation, Korea, 1 September 1976 - 1 June 1992 * Vandenberg Air Force Base, California, 1 July 1992 – present See also * List of United States Air Force weather squadrons References * 45th Space Wing * [http://www.globalsecurity.org/space/agency/30ws.htm GlobalSecurity.org: 30th WS] External links * Air Force Weather Agency * USAF Weather 030 Category:United States Air Force units and formations in the Korean War Category:Military units and formations in California Category:Military units and formations established in 1945